


Magic To Do

by drekkeri



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gryffindor!Connor and Zoe, Hufflepuff! Jared, Rating subject to change, Slytherin! Alana, Slytherin! Evan, Trans! Connor Murphy, Type 1 Diabetic Connor Murphy, all my sortings have reasonings, canon typical trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drekkeri/pseuds/drekkeri
Summary: Connor had been back at school for less than two days, and he was already exhausted.The first night back to Hogwarts was always the worst. Sure, getting away from his parents was always a relief, but Hogwarts had never welcomed him home. The school year had just began, and even the first years were already avoiding the Black Sheep of Gryffindor.------The HP AU no one asked me for where Harry is there but the 19 Years Later is completely ignored.





	Magic To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Aaanndddd it's the first chapter of my baby, my Harry Potter AU. The sortings are unconventional in places but I have reasoning for all of them and I love my sortings.  
> Also characters from the HP canon, (like Harry, Neville, and Hagrid) are ganna be here)

Connor had been back at school for less than two days, and he was already exhausted. 

 

The first night back to Hogwarts was always the worst. Sure, getting away from his parents was always a relief, but Hogwarts had never welcomed him home. 

 

The professors hated him. They hated his attitude, his work ethic, and a few of them even had a problem with his hair. The students shared the sentiment. Even the first years had been warned by now about black sheep of Gryffindor, and to avoid him like the plague. 

 

Which lead Connor to his current spot, the beginning of the semester, and deeply dreading the year ahead. 

 

He twirled his wand in his hand, pausing outside of the door to the dungeons. Maybe he could just turn around, keep walking, and hide on the Quidditch Pitch until this class was over. Connor groaned, resisting the urge to hit the wall. No. He was going to try this year. 

 

He was going to try this year if it fucking killed him. 

 

Taking a deep breath he pulled the door open and entered the classroom. All eyes immediately turned and landed on him, staring at him as he entered the classroom. He glared back and scanned the room quickly. There was one open seat left. Great. Connor unceremoniously threw himself down onto the open seat, not bothering to look at who was sat next to him. 

 

He could do this. Potions wasn't Connor's best subject, honestly he kind of sucked at it, but he'd only be here an hour. Taking a deep breath he put his book on the table next to the cauldron. 

 

"Connor-hello? Connor!"

 

He stalled, finally pulling himself out of his head enough to look over at the Hufflepuff waving a hand by the side of his face. 

 

"There we go! Are you going to say anything or would you rather continue staring at the wall?" Jared Kleinman said and crossed his arms. Connor bit at his tongue, physically preventing himself from snapping. "Fine, asshole." With a huff Jared turned back front and flipped through his book. 

 

The professor entering the room provided a welcome distraction. Professor MacNill briefly welcomed them back before immediately going over what they would cover this year. A few potions stood out to Connor, and finally learning about antidotes sounded cool. But the rest bored him half to death. 

 

"And this year, we will be doing a lot with partners. To keep this simple, you will be partnered this year with the student next to you." 

 

God, no. 

 

Professor MacNill flicked his wand and instructions appeared across the board. "Today you will be making Muffling Draught." He tapped his wand against the cauldron at the front of the room and it filled with an example. "Nice and simple. Hop to it!" 

 

"Fucking great." Jared muttered, turning his textbook to the right page. 

 

"Don't sound too excited." Connor said and opened his own textbook, frowning down at the page. He was way to out of practice to do this on the first try. "I hope you're good at this, Kleinman. Because I fucking suck." 

 

"Well, lucky for you, you're partnered with a genius." Jared stood up and pointed at the page. "Go get the stuff, I'll get the cauldron prepared." 

 

"And if I don't?" 

 

"Then I won't help and we'll both fail, now go." 

 

Connor made a face but stood up, walking across the room. The other students moved aside when he walked past, making a small path for him to walk through. He walked past, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his chest he got from how much he terrified everyone by just existing. He quickly grabbed what he needed.  Snake venom, lizard tail, pine needles, basic shit. 

 

When he got back to the table Jared was frowning down at the book. He didn't look up when Connor dropped the materials down, too focused on squinting down as though the letters would jump off the page. 

 

"Problem, Kleinman?" 

 

"Shut it, Murphy. I'm thinking... Go get us some water." 

 

Connor  just stared at Jared. He slowly tapped his wand on top of the cauldron without breaking eye contact. "Aguamenti." The cauldron immediately filled with water. 

 

They were fucked. 

 

"Yeah-well. Shut up." Jared grumbled. 

 

"All right, genius. What's next." 

 

Jared paused, tapping the book a few times and looking at the cauldron. "Cut up the pine needles. I'll- I know. I'll get the Herbaria and horse hair going." he said confidently, pushing the pine needles Connor's way and starting to measure the other ingredients. 

 

They worked quietly for a few minutes, Connor cutting up the ingredients and passing them to Jared so that he could put them in. It didn't take long to find out that Jared was surprisingly... decent at potions. Not a genius by any stretch. But he knew his way around a cauldron without much trouble. 

 

"So! What's with the new hair length?" Jared asked eventually, breaking the silence. 

 

"What?" Connor said and lifted his head, subconsciously touching the ends of his hair. 

 

"You know, you grew it out! It went from looking like a messy muggle to some wannabe bad boy." The only response Connor could bring himself to give was a blank stare. Jared sighed. "Work with me here, Connor! I'm trying to talk to you but you're not making it easy." 

 

"And you thought my hair was the best topic of conversation?" 

 

Jared groaned. "It beats silence!" he dropped a few strands of horsehair into the darkening potion. "You're impossible, Connor. You know that, right?" 

 

"So I've been told." Connor stood up. "Now move, let me do the incantation." 

 

"Why should I let you do it?" Jared got up quickly, trying to stand tall in front of Connor. 

 

"Because I'm better at spells." 

 

"Oh, you are so not! I-"

 

"You're the 'potions genius', so I've heard." Connor stepped towards the cauldron, picking up his wand. Even if the class so far with Jared had been tolerable, there was still too much bad blood between them for Connor to suddenly act like friends. "Mballé," he said firmly, tapping his wand against the cauldron. 

 

Sparks shot down Connor's arm, flying out of the end of his wand and falling down into the potion. Blue smoke started to rise from the top of the brew. 

 

"Well, be glad it worked, Connor." Jared said, crossing his arms and leaning carelessly over the cauldron to examine it. The smoke raised up around him. Coughing Jared moved back, trying to wave the smoke away. 

 

"Don't choke, Kleinman." 

Jared opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He opened it again. And again. He couldn't so much as squeak at Connor. Clearly panicking Jared grabbed his throat with one hand, pointing angrily at Connor with the other. "Y-yo-" he eventually forced out, coughing again. "You did that on purpose!" his voice was tight.

 

"What the fuck-no!" Connor snapped back at the accusation. 

 

"You tried to take away my voice! What-what the fuck is wrong with you?" Jared glared up at Connor, taking a step back. "I guess what's what I get for trying to play nice with the  _ school freak _ ." 

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Connor screamed suddenly, and smoke started to billow from the potion. It filled the air around the boys, so much so that Connor could feel himself losing his voice. No- he was not getting caught completely mute. Grabbing his book and wand he turned on his heel, storming out of the classroom. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear Professor MacNill yelling at him to come back but it barely registered. He needed out. To get away from the class, away from Kleinman, and away from the  _ mess his stupid magic always managed to make.  _

 

The halls of the school blurred around Connor. Nothing but getting away mattered right now. He lost track of himself until he practically walked into the painting and had to stumble back a few steps as The Fat Lady shouted. 

 

"My dear, watch where you're going, Connor!" she scolded. 

 

"Evanescet." Connor said tensely. 

 

"You know, I don't get this trouble from your sister-" 

 

"Evanescet." Connor repeated angrily, clutching his wand until he was worried it would snap. 

 

"Fine, fine." The Fat Lady sighed but dutifully swung open, allowing Connor to stomp inside. He crossed the Common Room to the table in the corner by a window, grateful that no first year had taken his spot. It only took a few weeks for people to acknowledge the spot as Connor's and that anyone who went there would have to deal with a grumpy, normally exhausted, Connor. But the first days were always a risk. 

 

He twirled his wand, muttering a small incantation that sent his Potions book up to his dorm and summoned his DADA one. An actually interesting book in hand, Connor kicked his legs up onto the small table. 

 

Thankfully, Connor was given a small period of peace. He stayed huddled up in the chair, reviewing old spells and looking over new ones that seemed interesting. He had most of the spells in this book down by last year, but at least it was a refresher after a magicless summer. He flipped through the pages, tuning out the other Gryffindors in the common room and focusing on the book. It was easy to fall into a rhythm while reading. Letting the words on the page distract him while any whispers in the room could go right over his head. 

 

Though still tense from the confrontation he managed to get comfortable, and was just about to close his eyes for a few minutes when a voice cut into his thoughts. 

 

"Connor!" 

 

Well, there goes that. 

 

"What, Zoe?" Connor snapped, looking up to see his sister standing behind him. 

 

"Don't you have a class you should be getting too?" 

 

"What are you, my fucking mom?" 

 

"Someone has to watch you when you're away. Mom gets mad at me if you're not showing up to class." 

 

"Not my problem." Connor crossed his arms across his chest, almost petulantly. He came to Hogwarts to get away from Cynthia and Larry. Not for them to send Zoe as a third parent. 

 

"Connor." Zoe grabbed Connor's books off the table, tossing them into his lap. "I don't have all day, just go." 

 

"And if I don't?" 

 

"Then I tell Mom you snuck weed into school again." 

 

"Fuck you, Zoe." He dropped his legs, glaring up at her. "I wasn't even planning on fucking skipping!" He said, sticking his books under his arm and grabbing his wand. 

 

"Don't make me walk you next time, asshole," She called, walking over to her circle of friends.  Silently Connor flipped her off and stormed off, leaving a jumpy group of first years in his wake. 

 

Connor adjusted his books and walking down the staircase. The one benefit of everyone hating him was it made walking through the halls a lot easier. Even if it felt like other students whispered about him from every corner, at least most people stayed out of his way. Connor sidestepped around a group of loud first years. He quickly jumping down onto the stair case before it turned, steadying himself on the railing.  _ Shit- _ the last thing he needed right now was to be late because of some fucking stairs. 

Connor tried to stick to the back halls he knew, keeping his footsteps practically silent. He actually hadn't planned on skipping and that's what pissed him off. Showing up right before class started was easier. That way he could avoid other students while also avoiding professors bitching at him for being late. But he was still  _ going _ . It was a new year, why the hell was it so hard to believe Connor was  _ trying _ . 

 

He turned into a corridor, tensing in place when he saw Jared walking by. "Freak." Jared said coldly, keeping his distance from Connor as he quickly moved past. 

 

Groaning Connor gripped his wand. "Fuck off." he said to no one in particular, kicking the ground in front of him harshly and roughly pulled the door open to the classroom. He stalked past the already sitting students, claiming a chair in the back corner of the classroom. Burying his head in his arms he groaned. Maybe if he pushed himself far enough into the wall he could just disappear. 

 

"Hello, class." Connor didn't bother to look up as Professor Potter entered the classroom. "I'm sure you're all as excited to be back as I am." There were scattered reactions throughout the class. "And I bet you've all been practicing your spells over the summer." Connor could hear Harry's laugh as groans filled the room. 

 

Today was already shaping up to be hell. First Kleinman, then Zoe. But Defense Against the Dark Arts had always been Connor's best class, so maybe it wouldn't get worse. 

 

"I know everyone's still adjusting, so let's just brush up on the basics today. Everybody pair up." 

 

Scratch that. 

 

Connor dug his head deeper into his arms, sticking his hands on the back of his neck. All around him he heard people excitedly getting up and grabbing their friends. Maybe he could avoid being called out if he just stayed silent. 

 

After a few minutes someone walked up behind him, and he closed his eyes tightly. "Mr.Murphy." Connor pried his head from the table, glaring half heartedly at the professor. "Connor." Professor Potter added, offering a small smile. 

 

"Harry." Connor turned in his spot to fully face him. 

 

"When I say pair up, that includes you." Connor vaguely grunted, pulling in on himself. With a slight sigh Harry stepped back and looked around the room until his eyes stopped on a Slytherin seemingly frozen by the opposite wall. "Evan!" The boy, Evan presumably, jumped a mile and spun to look at Harry. "Come over here, will you?" 

 

Evan quickly walked over to Harry and Connor, nearly tripping over his own feet. "Um, yes? Did-did you need me?" Evan asked and pulled nervously at his sleeve. He looked absolutely terrified. Connor bit at the inside of his cheek. 

 

"You don't have a partner, right?" Evan shook his head quickly, staring at the ground between them. "Well, you do now. I think you two will work well together." Harry squeezed Connor's shoulder before walking over to help another student, leaving the two alone. 

 

Great. Connor awkwardly shifted, standing up and taking an actual look at Evan. He looked familiar enough. He definitely had a few classes with Evan. DADA, Charms, and Herbology? Yeah, Connor was almost sure he had Herbology with Evan the past few years. Evan was always quiet, and any time Connor could remember him he was hiding himself against the wall or behind Kleinman. 

 

"Um. So, I'm Connor. Connor Murphy." he said, making the decision to awkwardly introduce himself. "You're Evan Hansen, right?" 

 

"Evan! Yes, I'm Evan. Sorry. But I know! I-I don't mean I know. I just mean I've seen you in the hall and in class! Um, we have a lot of classes together? Well, obviously you know since you're there. But-um. You're really good! At-um, at Defense and Charms! Not that I watch you in class or anything, that would be really creepy. I just-um sorry. I just notice? That's really weird, and I'm rambling aren't I. Sorry. " Evan said, all of the words coming out in a single breath. He took a deep breath, looking anywhere but at Connor and still playing with a hem on his robe. 

 

"Oh." That was not what he expected to happen. It took him a second to internally process everything that Evan had just said.  Evan still seemed absolutely terrified, and Connor could see him visibly shaking. But maybe it wasn't all to do with Connor's presence? "Um, thanks... I guess?" 

 

"Yeah! I mean, you're welcome?" 

 

"So... Should we get started?" Connor offered, taking a step backwards and gesturing with his wand. 

  
  


"Ohh, you're right. We should-we should do that." Evan nodded quickly. he still didn't move Connor took this as his cue to put some space between them and claim their spot in the large classroom. 

 

"Let's see what you got, Hansen." Connor said with a small smile. 

 

"All right... Yeah, all right." Evan shuffled his feet, seeming to psyche himself up to cast a spell. "Stup-Stupefy!" he stammered out. A few weak read sparks came out of the front of his wand, fizzing out. "O-oh." 

 

"That is the saddest thing I've ever seen. Oh my god." Connor couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, Hansen. Come at me." 

 

"I don't think that'll really... be needed." Evan looked visibly deflated as he picked at the wood on his wand. 

 

"We're stuck in this class for an hour, Hansen. Hit me." Connor wasn't sure if he wanted to provoke or reassure Evan, but either way he didn't feel as pissed as earlier. Not exactly happy, but slightly comfortable.

 

Evan took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Stupefy!" he shouted, stepping towards Connor as he cast. A small beam of red light flew towards Connor. 

 

Connor quickly stepped forwards and deflected the spell with a small laugh. "That's something." he moved back to his original position, waving Evan on with his hand. 

 

"Stupefy!" The spell was a bit more powerful this time, but Connor still deflected it easily. 

 

Evan had regained some confidence back after the original failed spell. He spun his wand in his fingers, taking a steadying breath. "Are you going to cast anything?" 

 

"All right." Connor laughed, stepping into a more offensive stance. "Expelliarmus!" With a practiced hand he turned his wand and sent Evan's wand flying into the air. "Accio." he added, sending Evan's wand flying into Connor’s hand. 

 

Evan looked up at Connor, barely catching his wand when Connor tossed it back. "Um, that was good. Yeah." 

 

Connor shrugged slightly, bringing his wand back up. "You ready?" After Evan nodded he stepped forwards. "Stupefy!" Evan barely deflected it, moving backwards in the process. "Expelliarmus!" he cast while Evan regained his balance, impressed when Evan dodged that one as well. 

 

"Perca-Percificus Totalus!" Evan retaliated suddenly. 

 

Connor felt the, albeit weak, spell hit his arm. Ice grabbed at his throat and he thrust his arm forwards. "Stupefy!" he cast aggressively. Evan flew back, hitting the ground hard. 

 

And didn't get up. 

 

Shit.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: yourbrother-crutchie


End file.
